pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik Szenzii - ,,Kilka słów od autorki"
Witam wszystkich, czytelników mojego fanfika! thumb|400px Ta strona będzie poświęcona przez mojego księdza ,,oprowadzeniu" po moim fanfiku. Postanawiłam ją napisać, gdyż niektórzy (osoby, o innym braku poczucia humoru i poglądach na świat) odbierają słowa w nim zawarte, inaczej, niż odebrane być winny. Na początku dam szanownym czytelnikom do zrozumienia jedną rzecz: ,,Fanfik Szenzii", nie niesie żadnego większego przesłania, są to po prostu głupoty wymyślone przeze mnie, aby ogłupiać młodzież i dawać jej nadzieję, że są na świecie zwierzęta, które żyją jak ludzie, śpiewają i mówią ludzką mową. Nie jest zbytnio ciekawym i wyróżniającym się, spośród innych fanfików tworem, mogę nawet śmiało powiedzieć, że jest poniżej poziomu przeciętnego. Nie jestem osobą, która całkowicie potrafi odnaleźć się w tej nowej erze - jestem raczej staroświecka, jeżeli chodzi o literaturę (tzw. gadżety, to już inna inszość) - pokochałam ,,Pana Tadeusza" '', '',,Chłopców z Placu Broni" ''czy '',,Mikołajka". ''Fantasy bądź Sci - Fi to nie moje klimaty - nie potrafię czytać takich książek, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie nudzą. Jedynymi książkami, z tych dwóch kategorii, które lubię, jest seria o '',,Harrym Potterze", ''którą popełniła J. K. Rowling. Z tych też arcydzieł i niższej jakości książek, brałam inspirację do mojej historii. Mistyczno - religijno - komediowo - obyczajowe klimaty, dosyć ostro dają się we znaki w moim tworze. Zaryzykowałam całkiem sporo, łącząc fantastykę z religią czy ,,obyczajem", ale wyszło dosyć ciekawie i nie najgorzej. Może i spodziewałam się po tym, lepszego, mniej chaotycznego, efektu, ale zauważyłam, że spotkało się to, w miarę, z akceptacją czytelników. Teraz pozwolę sobie na dygresję, zejdę nieco z tematu fanfika, i napisze wytłumaczenie, dlaczego to, mój wytwór wygląda, jak wygląda. Możecie to sobie odpuścić, gdyż to będzie bardzo nudne, i całkowicie zejdzie z tematu fanfika, bo moje zawyżone samouwielbienie, musi wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Nie będę się kryła z faktem, iż ,,lekko" się rozpisałam i to zupełnie, nie na temat, ale kiedy zaczynałam dopiero pracę na swoim dziełem, byłam młodsza i reguły ortografii, jak i stylistyki, były mi zupełnie obce i zdawały się dla mnie być ikaryjskimi lotami, albo syzyfową pracą. Od pewnego czasu, kiedy zaobserwowałam u moich rówieśników, a nawet starszaków, ale nie mówię tu tylko, o starszych dzieciak, również u osób dorosłych i starszych, wymowę niektórych zdań, czy wyrazów, zaczęłam się zastanawiać: '',,Czy ludzie wyrażają się poprawnie?" ''. Zapytałam moją mamę, czy mówię się ,,''Tam pisze.", ''czy ,,''Tam jest napisane.". ''Uzyskałam tedy odpowiedź, że za formę poprawną, uważa się tę drugą, jednakże mogła ona zostać uznana za poprawną. Zawsze lubiłam pisać, nie tyle opowiadania, co książki, (pech chciał, że moja pierwsza książka, była zapisana na starym laptopie, który się zepsuł, co za tym sprawiło, że książki nie odzyskałam do dnia dzisiejszego) a, wiadomo, nie chciałam, żeby moja twórczość ośmieszała moją ojczystą mowę, która ma tak bogaty zasób słów, że osoby, nie potrafiące z niego korzystać, powinno się pozbawiać obywatelstwa (tak samo, jak osoby, które nie znają daty bitwy pod Grunwaldem, czy daty chrztu Polski). Gdy zaczęłam pisać opowiadania na konkursy, zaczęłam bliżej ,,bratać się", nie tylko z ortografią - również z interpunkcją. Nie sprawdzałam tych zasad w SPP, czy SO, pytałam członków rodziny, w przypadku których miałam stu procentową pewność, że powiedzą mi prawidłowo. W taki sposób, w ciągu niecałego miesiąca, wiedziałam już, jako to jest różnica, między '',,tę" ''i '',,tą", oraz kiedy wstawiamy spójnik ,,się". ''Z zasadami pisowni, nigdy większych problemów nie miałam (byłam, i jestem nadal, jedną z najlepszych pod tym względem osób w klasie), to samo tyczy się zasobu słów - zapamiętywałam to, co słyszałam w swoim otoczeniu, pytałam o ich znaczenie, i zaczęłam ich używać, powiększając swój zasób słów, ponad to, co powinny znać dzieci w moim wieku. Kiedy dysponowałam już takim zasobem słów, postanowiłam na naukę interpunkcji, która weszła mi bardzo prosto, co nieczęsto przytrafia się uczniom ,,mojego pokroju". To wszystko działo się na dniach, kiedy pisałam fanfika. Nie muszę pisać, bo jest to widoczne, nie jakim ,,etapie", był mój fanfik, kiedy opanowałam prawie do perfekcji polski język. Teraz powrócę do tematu fanfika, gdyż nie chcę zamęczać tej garstki czytelników, moim nudnym życiorysem i chwaleniem się umiejętnościami językowymi, które raczej czytających niewiele obchodzą. No więc, razem ze mną, dorasta też mój fanfik. Odkąd moje umiejętności się powiększyły, stwierdziłam, że nie będę pisała historii, z typu ''wieś tańczy i śpiewa '', tylko opowieść, już nieco bardziej wyniosłą, i na moim poziomie wiekowym. Przestałam pisać go takim młodzieżowym językiem (którego z resztą pisanie, i same używanie, sprawia mi ból), a zaczęłam bardziej dorośle. W końcu sama narratorka, ma lat siedemnaście, więc tym bardziej powinien być pisany inaczej. Byłam się, że ta ,,metamorfoza" mojej historii, źle się przyjmie, jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, opowieść zaczęła cieszyć się większą sympatią ze strony czytelników. Dlatego też, chciałam serdecznie podziękować tym odważnym, którzy czytali wszystkie strony mojego tworu i dzielnie wytrwali do przemiany. Oczywiście, serdecznie podziękowania osobom (już nie będę pisać nicków, bo wiadomo, o kogo chodzi), które poprawiały moje błędy, nie tyle ortograficzne, co.... jakby to nazwać... ogólne. Z wiedzy ogólnej. No tak... miałam pisać o fanfiku, a jak zwykle temat zszedł na mnie, heh... No nic, przejdę teraz do części, do której dążę przez cały czas: W tym artykule mam (albo miałam, zanim nie zaczęłam się chełpić) zamiar wyjaśnić terminy i role bohaterów w historii, które mogą się niektórym wydać niezrozumiałe, lub niedopracowane. Pomysł na to podsunął mi pan Andrzej Polkowski, który podobny ,,Słownik" napisał przy ,,''Harrym Potterze". Pojęcia: Antarktyda - ten kontynent jest domem, a właściwie środowiskiem, bohaterów i całej watahy BloodSpill. Zwierzęta żyją tam, tak naprawdę jak ludzie - jeżdżą samochodami (i to nie najtańszymi), chodzą do pracy, moją mieszkania czy domy, tzw. celebrytów, morderców, gwałcicieli itp. Szkoda, że zanim umiejscowiłam akcję w tymże miejscu, nie zajrzałam do atlasu, by zobaczyć, że wilki tam nie mieszkają... Wilcza Skała - tutaj żywcem żerżnięte z ,,Zakochanego Wilczka" '', ale w mojej historii, to miejsce ma odrobinę inną funkcję. Jest to budynek (wygladający jak skała, stąd ta nazwa), parodiujący Biały Dom, gdyż mieszka tam para królewska (de Zililiowie) wraz z dziećmi. Ale chciałam, aby główni bohaterzy byli sąsiadami, tak więc, ,,wpakowałam" ich tam na siłę, a ich rodziców zrobiłam ważnych urzędników, żeby nie było, że jakiś plebs mieszka w Białym Domu. Liceum NorthWind im. Marka Zuckerberga - zwykłe LO, rejonówka głównych bohaterów, którzy najchętniej spaliliby je razem z fundamentami. Pomimo że, jest tam nawet przeciętny poziom nauczania, ciało pedagogiczne pozostawia wiele do życzenia - psycholog, wkładający uczniom kubły na głowę, w -fistka - romansująca z uczniem, zastępca dyrektora - kurduplowaty pingwinem, o dwóch twarzach, czujący respekt jedynie, przed ,,władcą" szkoły. Wychowawca - sadysta i do tego taki stary grzyb, który walczył najprawdopodbniej, (chociaż nie zostało to, póki co, potwierdzone) na pierwszej wojnie światowej. I dyrektor - z pieszczotliwym przezwiskiem. Podwórko - dokładnie nie zostało okreęlone, jaki dokładny wygląd ma to miejsce, bardzo prawdopodobnie, że jak zwykłe podwórko blisko Ciebie - umazane sprejami, z rozwaloną ławeczką i śmietnikami, z walającymi się puszkami po piwie - standard. Ministerstwo Zwierząt - zaczerpniĘte z ,,''Harrego Pottera" '', ale o innym charakterze. Tutaj pracownicy są jako tako, mili i uprzejmi, a minister jest prawie normalnym lwem. A przynajmniej taki się się wydaje... Ministerstwo mieści w sobie, legendarny Departament Tajemnic, o którym, póki co, bohaterowie nie mają żadnego pojęcia. Departament Tajemnic - I znów '',,Harry Potter" ''się kłania... ów pokój, mieszczący się w Ministerstwie Zwierząt. Na razie nie będę o nim nic pisać, aby nie zdradzać tajemniczej części powieści. Gabinet Dyrektora - niby zwykłe pomieszczenie, a jednak kryje w sobie, być może nawet więcej, zawiłości, niż Departament Tajemnic... Mieści sie na parterze Liceum. Pół - internat - w mojej historii okreslam to, jako LO NorthWind - od pewnego rozdziału, do budynku placówki zostały dobudowane sypialnie, gdzie mieszkają uczniowie poszczególnych domów. Jest to ogólnie niezbyt praktyczne, gdyż wprowadza to spory zamęt w szkole. Domy - (,,Harry Potter")w internatach, bądź pół - internatach, są to dobudowy, albo wyznaczone części budynku, w których spią i maja pokój wspólny uczniowie poszczególnych domów. Każdy dom ma swojego prefekta. Prefekt - (,,Harry Potter"), każdy dom ma swojego opiekuna, którym zostaje jeden z uczniów ostatniej klasy. Prefekci mają sporo na głowie, choć najczęściej są zmuszani wyręczać leniwych nauczycieli. Bohaterowie: Szenzii - wysunięta zbyt na przód całej historii - wszystko i wszyscy mają związek z nią, nic nie odbywa się bez niej, wszystko wie, zawsze jest tam, gdzie się coś dzieje. Jak można było się przekonać, posiada dar jasnowidzenia, lub telepatii, bo wie, co inni mówią po jej odejściu, albo co się dzieje piętro wyżej od niej (dwoma słowy: narusza zasady narracji pierwszoosobowej). Jest narratorką całej historii. Najstarsza, z pięciorga bliźniaków de Zilii. Po śmierci ojca obejmie tron. Prawie wszyscy ją lubią, jest w szkole ogólnie wielką szychą, nigdy nic jej się nie dzieje, wychodzi ze wszystkiego cało i jest pk prostu nieśmiertelna. Uzdolniona muzycznie. Lęka się wody. Kowalski - drugi główny bohater. ,,Wyhodowany" przez DreamWorks i Nickelodeon pingwin geniusz. ,,Wzięłam" go do ,,swojej hodowli", gdyż wszystkie moje postaci, to tak na prawdę głąby, a ktoś musi podnosić poziom inteligencji tego fanfika. Sasza - trzecia główna bohaterka, Rosjanka, najlepsza przyjaciółka Szenzii, zarazem największa dręczycielka Kowalskiego. Dosyć przygłupia i niekumata. Najpierw robi, potem myśli. Zwykle stosuje rozwiązania siłowe. Siergiej - czwarty główny bohater, chociaż na główny plan wysuwa się dopiero w późniejszych rozdziałach. Towarzyszył przyjaciołom w podróży do świata Stwórcy. Dosyć inteligentny. Brat Saszy, również Rosjanin. Taki miejscowy ćpun i gender (pedant). Szart - porywcza i młodziutka, matka bliźniaków de Zilii, żona Wilhelma. Jako pierwsza dama watahy, często nadużywa swojego stanowiska i wyzyskuje wszystkich, i wszystko dookoła - dobrze jej z tym. Wilczyca o przeciętnym wzroście i raczej wątłej sylwetce. Wilhelm - Ojciec bliźniaków de Ziili, i mąż Szart. W przeciwieństwie do swojej żony jest bardzo spokojny i opanowany, wręcz hippisowski, z tendencją do mówienia terapeutycznym głosem - ale jednak w końcu jest terapeutą... Postawna sylwetka i wysoki wzrost mogą budzić podziw i respekt, zarazem, wśród innych wilków. Katrina - matka Saszy, Siergieja i Zaharego. Pierwsza żona Gagarina i, również pierwsza, żona Victora. Pochodzi z Rosji. Jakaś specjalnie opanowana nie jest, ale nie można powiedzieć, by była wybuchowa. Zanim podejmie ,,gwałtowną" decyzję, zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Szared - jeden z bliźniaków de Zilii. Nie grzeszy inteligencją, chociaż głupi tez nie jest. Ni za piękny, ni za ładny, taki chłopak ze wsi. Jest bardzo chamski (w stosunku do wszystkich) i nie nie ma z tego powodu jakichś wielkich wyrzutów sumienia. Jest chłopakiem May'i. Howard - jeden z bliźniaków de Ziili. Najbardziej mroczny i tajemniczy, albo nawet opętany, wilk na Antarktydzie. Wygląda, i tak się również zachowuje, jakby całe życie z niego uszło. Szert - najmądrzejszy z bliźniaków de Zilii. Czuje się wyalienowany ze środowiska, a jego poglądy świadczą o jego dosyć rozwiniętym mózgu. Uważa, że ,,osoby jego pokroju", to przerażająco mała grupa społeczna i trzeba ją powiększać. Zwykle (jak to okresla) ,,alienuje się" w swoim pokoju. Clod - najbardziej tępy z bliźniaków de Zilii. Właściwie mogą u niego zachodzić podejrzenia lekkiej choroby psychicznej, albo upośledzenia umysłowego w stopniu ciężkim, ale miewa przebłyski geniuszu. Ale tylko przebłyski... Korneliusz Kot - (,,Harry Potter"'') minister zwierząt. Trzedziesto dwu letni lew, o przylizanej grzywie. Zawsze legancki i taktowny, z wymuszonym poczuciem humoru. Nie rozstaje się ze swoim niebieskim frakiem. Idol, mentor, można śmiało rzecz, że nawet obiekt westchnień, Percy'ego Kowalowa. Za wszelką cenę nie chce dopuścić, by bohaterowie odkryli tajemnicę Ministerstwa... Wykorzystuje do granic możliwości, swojego asystenta - Percy;ego Kowalowa, który jest w niego tak ślepo zapatrzony... Percy Kowalow - kuzyn Saszy, Siergieja i Zaharego. Młodszy brat Charlie'go. Dokładny jego wiek, znany nie jest, jednak w jednym wersecie wyszło na jaw, iż, podobnie jak dwoje z kuzynów, jest w drugiej klasie liceum, więc zapewne jest z ich rocznika. Percy jest dumnym wilkiem, nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu, a ma o własnej osobie wielkie mniemanie. Uważa się za wilka nieomylnego. Podczas spotkać rodzinnych, przebywa tylko z kuzynem Siergiejem, którego bardzo lubi - innych uważa, za niegodny siebie plebs. Doszło jednak do niewyjaśnionego sporu, między nim, rodziną i także kuzynem. Kiedy podjął prace w Ministerstwie, zerwał ze wszystkimi kontakty. Charlie Kowalow - starszy brat (choć woli się do tego nie przyznawać) Percy'ego, kuzyn Saszy, Siergieja i Zaharego. o Pięć lat starszy od głównych bohaterów. Po ukończeniu studiów podjął pracę w Ministerstwie, jednak nie odbiło mu, jak bratu - pozostał sobą - pozostał normalny. Lucy - odswierciedlenie mnie. Wysoka dziewczyna, o chłopięcym wyglądzie, z ciekawymi poglądami na świat, jak także na własną osobę. Dosyć inteligenta (na swoją grupę wiekową), z nieco zbyt długim językiem i pyskowaniem, ale z dopracowanym sumieniem. Stara się pomyśleć, zanim coś powie, jednak czasem zdarza się jej zapomnieć o tejże zasadzie... Marti / Marcia - najlepsza przyjaciółka Lucy. Również wysoka, ale o damskiej urodzie. Pyskata, ale uprzejma w stosunku do innych. Wielka fanka Saszy - tylko, że Sasza kocha One Direction, które z kolei Marti nie znosi... Często powstrzymuje przyjaciółkę, od wydrapania komuś oczu. Okazuje jej dużo czułości, Lucy jest w stosunku do niej mniej czuła, ale jednak... Kategoria:Szenzii Kategoria:Fanfik